


You fascinate me

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low, hustlers - Fandom
Genre: 3rd person, Crushes, Feelings, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Stand Alone, Teenage AU, im shit at tags, non band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Where Rian and Alex are both fascinated with each other and finally talk due to merrikat.





	You fascinate me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Wattpad was down earlier and forgot to post.

Rian Dawson was fascinated with Alex Gaskarth. He was fascinated by his carefree attitude and his complete lack of regard for the rules. He was also intimidated by Alex Gaskarth. He was intimidated by the same carefree attitude and complete lack of regard for the rules that fascinated him so much. He wanted to be Alex but he was also scared of Alex. Not scared Alex would hurt him, he couldn’t do that, instead Rian was scared Alex would think he’s some kind of loser and hate him. 

Alex Gaskarth is fascinated by Rian Dawson. He’s fascinated by his charm and how together his life seems. He’s also jealous of the same charm and togetherness Rian possesses that fascinates him so much. He wanted to be Rian but he knew if he had that he couldn’t cope. Alex liked his life of making bad choices that ended up okay and he knew if he had Rian’s life he would fuck everything up. Alex wanted to get to know Rian but knew he would fuck Rian up as he does everything else, that’s why he chooses to stay away. 

Alex and Rian always secretly watched each other from a distance. Always having no excuse to talk to each other, Alex was fine with his, he didn’t want to fuck up Rian’s life but Rian just wanted a reason to be friends with Alex. He wanted Alex to like him. He wanted to be like Alex. So carefree. So when Zack started Dating Jack it was a dream come true for Rian. The four of them had to hang out now. Alex was scared. Rian was excited. 

“Alex?” Jack said and Alex snapped out his daydream about Rian, he was staring at the back of his head wondering what it’s like to be so put together, “I’ve been talking for ten minuets was you listening?”

“Sorry.” Alex muttered looking down at the random squiggles on his paper in place of where he should be doing his English essay, “What did you say?”

“We’re sitting with Zack and Rian for lunch.” 

“Oh... I’ll just.” Alex gestures towards the bike shed that people smoke behind, “I don’t want to intrude on your date.”

“Rian really wants to meet you.” Jack nudged Alex knowing all about his fascination with the other boy, “So at least drag him along with you.”

“Fine.” Alex huffed pretending to be mad but in reality he’s actually happy Rian wants to meet him.

The next two lesson until lunch dragged for Rian and Alex. Both really wanted to meet the other but Alex was scared. He didn’t want to fuck up and make Rian hate him. Rian seemed so put together and Alex didn’t want to ruin that. Rian was scared. Rian wanted to impress Alex. He wanted to be carefree like Alex. So that’s why Rian put aside all his fears as he left English and followed Zack instead of running and hiding. 

“Hey.” Zack said kissing Jacks cheek as he sat down. 

“I’m going for a smoke.” Alex announced and Rian’s face dropped in disappointment, now he’s going to be here third wheeling, Alex noticed this and decided Rian probably was excited to meet him, “Wanna come?”

“Sure.” Rian shrugged standing up trying to not seem too eager when in reality his heart was beating at a million miles per second.

“Rian Dawson smokes?” Jack was shocked, from what he’s heard about Rian he didn’t think Rian was someone to go smoke especially on school grounds. 

“Who doesn’t round here?” Zack asked and every shrugged in a form of agreement.

“So are you dating anyone?” Alex and Rian was walking over to the bike shed when asked pretty sure he already knew the answer, a few people where already sitting behind it smoking and around it pretending to eat. 

“No are you?” Rian may have been fascinated with Alex but he didn’t keep up with his relationship status. 

“No.”

“How!” Rian asked in genuine shock. 

“Haven’t been asked?” Alex shrugged not realising how this information was affecting Rian, Rian couldn’t imagine why Alex was single. 

Rian didn’t quite realise the words that escaped his lips until they did, “But you’re so perfect.”

“What?” Alex asked as Rian’s face turnt red. 

“What?” Rian tried to cover his blushing but he could tell Alex already seen by the corners of his lips turning up. 

“You’re cute.” All Alex wanted to do as he said them words was press his lips to Rian’s but he wanted to seem in control and carefree, “Rian Dawson has a crush on me.”

“I don’t.” Rian stutters out and Alex just laughs, it was maliciously and Rian could tell but it didn’t stop him turning more red. 

“It’s okay because I have one on you back.” Alex decided to place a quick peck on his lips acting as if his heart wasn’t racing and his dreams weren’t coming true, he can tell Rian that later.

“What?”

“We can do double dates.” All Alex wanted to do was hold Rian and tell him that he’s had the biggest crush on him for ages now but it wasn’t the time or place, “Before you ask no I’m not kidding. I want to go on a date with you and I’m glad Zack and Jack started dating because I got to finally talk to you properly.”

“Why do you like me?” Rian still was confused about what just happened and was convinced he was dreaming. 

“You fascinate me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment I really appreciate it.


End file.
